Naruto: Shadow Ninja
by The Spirit That Wrote Lies
Summary: Naruto in a whole new sense. New characters, villans, villages, lands, and jutsu. And some recurring characters, Nauto has changed completely. After trainig for a year with the Shadow Prodigy, Naruto's world changes!
1. Jutsu One

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

By TSTWL

The Shinigami stood in Naruto's wake he had his dark and evil creatures hold Naruto up against a tree. As Naruto was being choked he could hear rustling in the bushes, and as Naruto was about leave our beloved world a cloaked figure appeared atop of a rock. This figure formed dreaded hand seals and the Shinigami stood straight still without any such movement. The figure performed hand seals ounce more and as he did he spoke. "Return!" And the devilish creature slid into the figures shadow, this figure jumped from his spot and landed directly in front of Naruto. Naruto tried to flee but the figure held Naruto by his neck; the man then looked behind Naruto's neck and breathed upon it. He then released Naruto and returned t the rock. Naruto quickly acted and through a kunai knife and through it at him. The man easily dodged it without moving from the rock but ounce he was settled in on his spot he spoke. "Activate!" Naruto screamed in pain as he held his neck the leaf ninja slowly lost consciousness and he fell to the hard cold forest floor.

Naruto awoke in a tent he quickly hot up remembering what had happened, when the man came in. "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, I am Kaze Uzumaki. I am so sorry for the brutality yesterday but I needed you to come quietly." Kaze announced. "Wait you're an Uzumaki?" Naruto inquired. "That is correct." Kaze answered. "Great! Do you know my family?" Naruto carried on. "Well I know your parents; they're names I believe were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato… Namikze." Kaze answered. "That can't be Minato Namikze was the name of Yondaime Hokage." Naruto thought. "Naruto I have brought you here to train you." Kaze said. "TO train me, you seem so powerful. Why would you want to train me?" Naruto asked. "Naruto I am a Shadow Ninja and so are you. I am also a Hokage, but besides all that I want to help you control the Kyuubi and to also awaken the ultimate ninja within you. Naruto if you spend one year with me you will be up to Jounin or possibly Sannin level." Kaze explained. A smile shot across Naruto's face but was soon replaced by a frown. "Will I ever return to the Leaf Village?" Naruto sadly asked. "Of course you will, but for now will you be my Apprentice?" Kaze pleaded. "Then yes." Naruto answered. "We'll start in the morning." Kaze said with a smile.


	2. Jutsu Two

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

By TSTWL

One year went by Naruto disappeared from the Leaf Village, Naruto had been replaced with someone else. And the village all together grew, they grew into something amazing. A bunch of Genin walked into about the forest a boy tripped and fell into the leaves, quickly acting the boy through a kunai knife at the stranger that had tripped him. The stranger jumped out of the way and appeared right next to the boy, holding the boy's arm and spoke into his ear. "Don't get yourself killed… kid." As he did so he pushed the boy's arm and the boy away from him. The boy soared in the air his arm tore from his body and blood spattered everywhere. The stranger caught the boy forced him to the ground and quickly formed hand signs. "Shadow Healing!" the stranger voiced as he healed the boy. And after he finished this task e flew off into the direction of the Leaf Village.

Sakura dashed into the forest from the news of there being a strange man attacking Genin. She stepped on a tree branch and could see a figure walking on the forest floor. She quickly intercepted the person but was dazed by what she was seeing. "Naruto…?" Sakura confusedly asked. "Hello Sakura, how's it going?" Naruto replied. Sakura looked at him with confusion. "We all thought that you were dead." Sakura said. "Oh… yeah I was gone for a year, handling some business." Naruto explained. "Naruto some one probably wants to see you. Follow me." Sakura said and sped off. Naruto played follow the leader with Sakura to the Hokage's Office. "Come in." Tsunade called after Sakura knocked. Tsunade was stunned by the sight. "Naruto where have you been?" She fiercely asked. "Tsunade I was training with Lord Hokage." Naruto replied, and by now he noticed Sakura was gone. "And who might this other Hokage be!" Tsunade asked angrily. "That would be Kaze Uzumaki." Naruto answered. And as Tsunade opened her mouth Lee in his green and black Kimono stepped into the room. His hair was no longer like Guy's his eyebrows were also shaved and were no longer bushy. "Lady Hokage I have already set up a Living Quarters for Mr. Uzumaki." Lee announced, and then disappeared. "Naruto we'll continue this conversation tomorrow." Tsunade said, handing Naruto a scroll. "Thank you, Tsunade-Sannin." Naruto replied and sped off to his new apartment.

Naruto settle down in his warm bed slowly drifting off to sleep, when a whirlwind off sand appeared from his floor. The sand cleared in seconds and there standing in front of Naruto was Gaara. "Hello Naruto." Gaara greeted, making a chair out of sand and sitting down. Gaara did not have just one gourd of sand on he had four; one on his back, one small one around his neck, and one on each of his arms. "G…Gaara?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, I was told to tell you that you are to report to the Hokage's Office in the morning." Gaara announced, and then he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. The only thing left of the Hokage was his sand made chair, but on this chair was an item. Naruto got out of the bed and picked the card up. He read it in his mind: "Welcome back Naruto!" Naruto smiled and watched as the chair disappeared. Naruto then returned to his bed and went to sleep.

Naruto awoke at dawn from a habit he picked up while training with Kaze and got ready to begin his day. Naruto took his shower and out on his normal clothes which were now instead of an orange coat and pants it was all black, but over that was a black and orange Hokage's coat and he wore atop his head a orange and black Hokage's hat. Naruto after putting his sword in its sheath and strapping his two huge scrolls, which he used to summon Kyuubi, on his back headed to the Hokage's Office. Naruto opened the door to see Tsunade laid out on her table asleep. Naruto walked up to the sleeping and possibly drunk Hokage. "Hello Tsunade, did you have a nice dream?" Naruto greeted. Tsunade wearily awoke from her slumber, and quickly cleaned up her mess and wiped her face. "Yes I was." Tsunade replied. "Naruto I checked into this Hokage of yours and he's not real, so I advise you to…" Tsunade was cut off by Hinata coming into the room. "Lady Hokage, a ninja by the name of Kaze Uzumaki is approaching the village." Hinata reported, and without noticing Naruto walked out the room. "I see that Lord Hokage has arrived, I will now go." Naruto said poofing out of the office. Tsunade angrily followed after Naruto. Naruto soon appeared at the village gate and he could see Kaze vastly approaching.

Kaze landed on the ground of the Leaf Village, he walked up to Naruto and smiled, Naruto then bowed at the Hokage. Tsunade pushed pass Naruto and approached the supposed non-real Hokage. "So you are Naruto's sensei." Tsunade judged. "That is correct old woman." Kaze replied. "Tsunade turned red in the face and was about to strike the Hokage when Kaze formed hand signs. "Shadow Chaos version one: mind chaos!" He screamed, and Tsunade fell to the ground holding her head. And as this were happening Sakura and Lee poofed into the battle field. The two Jounins attacked Kaze, but he was to fast for these two. Kaze jumped out of the way of there attacks and landed behind them. He then proceeded to perform hand signs and as he did he spoke. "Shadow Death: Death of a Ninja!" Lee's blood splattered everywhere around the gate and was instantly dead. And why Sakura stood in disbelief Kaze ounce again performed hand signs. "Shadow Soul: Capture Soul" He stated and Lee's soul was transformed into a kunai knife and drifted over to Kaze, where he placed it under his coat. Sakura turned to the Hokage in horror; she screamed and fell to the ground. "Now get up young girl and attack." Kaze spoke with a devilish smile. "You murderer!" she screamed. "You killed him just like that… AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!!" Sakura flew into the air screaming. "Sakura's Vine!" She then landed on the ground with vines with pink flowers around her body. She constantly whipped Kaze's body numerous times but these whips were doing nothing. "STOP!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura froze but Kaze did not. Kaze was about to attack Sakura when Naruto performed hand signs. "Fine Kaze if you won't listen then…I'll have to hurt you. Shadow Claws!" Naruto yelled and replacing his hand's shadows were claws. Naruto used the claws to strap Kaze to the ground, but Kaze broke loose. Naruto put his hands in the jutsu position and said. "Taishingan: Eyes of the Dead." Naruto then took his sword out of its sheath and ran his hand over it. Kaze jumped out of the way as Naruto swung his sword. Naruto and Kaze ran into the forest fighting their hearts out, while Sakura and Hinata helped Tsunade and Lee to the hospital. Since that day no one had seen Naruto or Kaze although some ninjas say they have gotten a glimpse of the two.


	3. Jutsu Three

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

By TSTWL

Naruto stepped on a branch and fell to the forest floor. Landing on his feet he had a sword at his throat. "Who are you?" Naruto struggled to ask. "Ah… Uzumaki, Naruto! I am The First Jutsu, part of The Six Jutsu!" The woman introduced. "Okay…what do you want?" Naruto asked. "Nothing…but to tell you to watch yourself, we plan to take out you, your mentor, the Leaf Village, and Orochimaru." She said and flew off. Naruto cared nothing about this he just continued to the Leaf Village. When Naruto stepped in the Leaf Village he was quickly stopped by Kakashi and Neji. "Naruto stop right there!" Kakashi called. "Please don't start this." Naruto pleaded. "Naruto you are no longer permitted in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Neji spoke. "Who is going to stop me?" Naruto smirked and disappeared in thin air. "What's with the welcoming committee?" Naruto asked appearing in the Hokage's Office. "Naruto I have a mission for you." Tsunade replied. "I'm not your…" Naruto was cut off. "We accept." Kaze said coming out of the shadows. "Good, now the Land of Rainbows needs help finding their village. The rest of the details are within the scroll. Tsunade handed Kaze a scroll and continued. "Your team is Uzumaki, Naruto, Uzumaki, Kaze, and Gaara of the Desert. Now go Gaara is at the gate with a map to the Land of Rainbows." Tsunade explained, and Kaze and Naruto were off. As Naruto and Kaze approached Gaara he disappeared into the forest, they had no choice to follow him.

The two ninja followed the Hokage to a branch where Gaara was looking at an illegal trading. "What could they be trading?' Naruto though aloud. "Naruto, they are trading slaves. If you look closely at the boxes you can see the air holes. And if you look even closer into those holes you can see the beings inside." Kaze explained. "Naruto you take the one on the left, Kaze you get the one on the right. I'm going in one the middle one." Gaara whispered and the three were off. "Taishingan: Eyes of the Dead!" Naruto and Kaze screamed going off in their directions. Naruto wasting no time jumped in front off the dealer and performed his hand signs. "Let's see if you have enough speed, Shadow Grave." Naruto called. The dealer ran but his shadow was caught in Naruto's jutsu, his Shadow busted into nothingness. The man just stood there non moving, he couldn't even breath, but ounce again Naruto performed hand signs and spoke. "Shadow Essence." The man stood still as dark creatures surrounded him and when they cleared the dealer was gone. Kaze dodged an attack and then flew to the back of the dealers head. Kaze hit the man in the back of his head, and the man was dead. Gaara was busy crushing his opponent slowly with his sand, seconds went by and the man was crushed to death. Naruto hurriedly unlatched the cages and the three ninja left before anyone could see them.

Gaara dashing off towards the Land of Rainbows and with Naruto and Kaze following after did not stop until they reached the distressed village. Gaara landed in a field of grass and could see the ninja guarding their distressed villagers, Gaara simply walked over to them. "Are you the Leaf ninja?" one of the guards asked. "Yes we are we were told that you need help finding a village." Gaara replied. "Yes that is correct. We need your help because our village has moved ounce again." The guard explained. "Where can a village go?" Naruto asked. "Basically anywhere, this village must be the Rainbow Village; their village is covered in chakra so with the proper use of the Floating Rainbow jutsu will allow it to move. So the issue here must be that these idiots must have left before the village moved so there stuck here." Kaze explained scanning the area with his Taishingan. "Naruto search this land and any other with your Taishingan, I can't do it I have no more chakra." Kaze said. "Yes Lord Hokage." Naruto replied. Naruto using the Taishingan Eyes of the Dead, quickly located the village using the eyes Byakugan feature. "Found it… it's over the Leaf Village." Naruto announced. "Well that settles that, goodbye." Gaara said turning around. "Wait can you get take us there, we'll pay the village extra." One villager pleaded. "That can not…" Gaara started. "Wait I have an idea." Naruto said performing hand signs. Biting the tips of his thumbs e placed the blood one his two scrolls then putting his hands in jutsu mode he spoke. "Secret Summoning Jutsu." Naruto summoned the Kyuubi from within his stomach, and controlling it he transported everyone to the Leaf Village. And with the villagers on there way to the village in the sky, which was really above the Leaf Village, the three ninja returned to the Hokage's Office.

"The mission was successful." Gaara reported. "Now I have another mission for you." Tsunade snickered. "Great what is it?" Kaze sarcastically asked. "I need you to investigate the Rainbow Village. Some of our villagers our worried about the new village and it's villagers. Now Kaze and Naruto will go undercover, and Gaara you will be back up." Tsunade explained. "But can't we…" Naruto started. "No I need this done now, because of those lost villagers re-entering the village it's the perfect time. Now take these clothes and change in one of the bathrooms." Tsunade commanded handing the two boys a pair of normal Rainbow Village attire and two Rainbow headbands. Naruto and Kaze changed while Gaara and Tsunade talked about Hokage related things. When the two came out wearing their new clothes Tsunade handed them scrolls. "These are scrolls that contain the Floating Rainbow Jutsu, and I'm sure you know how to use chakra to communicate and that's about it." Tsunade explained with a smile. "Oh and, if anything goes wrong remember to contact me or blow your cover." Gaara reminded. The two just nodded, and they left out the door. Using the jutsu they landed right on the soft cloud that was considered the Rainbow Villages ground.


	4. Jutsu Four

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

By TSTWL

Naruto and Kaze entered through the gate only to get swords dug into their throats. "Stay calm Naruto." Kaze whispered. "Who are you?" The guard violently asked. "We…we are villagers." Naruto answered. "No you are not." The guard replied. "Calm down Chasm." A man commanded. "But sir…" Chasm complained. "No buts let them go!" The man exclaimed. Chasm released the two ninja, and they walked over to the man. "Hello my name Daisuke Ratamo, I am the Hokage here." Daisuke introduced. "Thank you for your help, I am Kaze… Utanda." Kaze replied. "And I am Naruto Utanda." Naruto said. "Welcome, you two must be new villagers, and therefore you need a living space." Daisuke observed. "That is correct, and we have money to pay for an apartment." Kaze assured. "Well that's settled, but remember you need to find a job. And farming might just be your best bet for now." Daisuke told them. "Actually sir we were interested in becoming ninja." Naruto said. "Tomorrow there is a placement tournament, it will decide who is worthy of being a Rainbow ninja. But for now I would consider getting an apartment, there are some for rent at the agency." Daisuke considered pointing to a building. "Thank you for all your help." Naruto said following Kaze down the path to the agency. Naruto and Kaze walked into the agency and up to the desk. "Hello we are interested in getting an apartment." Kaze said. "Wait one second sir I'll be right with you." The woman behind the desk said. It took about an hour but the two ninja soon got their apartment. Kaze grabbed the keys from the woman and they left out. Kaze entered the small room and looked it over with his Taishingan, seeing nothing wrong he breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto and Kaze instantly went to sleep, Naruto sleeping in the bed while Kaze slept on the floor.

Naruto and Kaze awoke early the next day to get themselves ready for the tournament, Naruto training his Taishingan and Kaze training his Shinigami Jutsu. The sun shone brightly the sky as Naruto, Kaze and a very small amount of people. The four people stopped into the arena. "Now as you all know I'm Hokage Ratamo. And I'm sure that you four are interested in becoming Rainbow ninja. So to end this tournament before it starts I will just say who is against whom. Kaze against Clyde, Naruto against Glider." Daisuke announced stepping off the arena and letting Kaze and Clyde step upon it. "Now you to FIGHT!" Daisuke yelled. Clyde jumped up at immense speeds and flew down twirling like a hurricane. Kaze acted quickly he dodged his spin and performed hand signs. "Shadow Earthquake!" Kaze yelled and the arena cracked in half. Coming from its depths where dark devilish creatures that slashed and slaughtered Clyde to the ground. "Ah! I give in!" Clyde screamed running off the arena. Kaze smirked and Naruto and Glider stepped on the arena. "This is it FIGHT!" Daisuke yelled. Naruto held nothing back he activated his Taishingan and performed hand signs. "Shadow Claws." Naruto spoke as two huge claws tightly held Glider in the air. Naruto ounce again performed hand signs. "Goodbye Glider, Shadow Crusade!" Naruto called, as the man in the air screeched in pain. Seconds later dark swords could be seen coming out of the man and as these swords had fully exited the man was dead. Naruto stepped of the arena and walked over to Kaze who was standing by Daisuke. "Good work boys, you are now Rainbow Ninja. Although this tournament was easy being a ninja will be even harder. Naruto and Kaze just smiled and left the arena.

At the apartment Kaze contacted Tsunade. "Your mission is over please return to the village, but don't bring attention to yourselves." Tsunade said ending the communication. "Naruto get your get your stuff let's go." Kaze commanded and the two left the house and ran to the gate. Waiting at the gate was Daisuke. "I know who you two really are, you are Leaf ninja." Daisuke said. "That is correct." Kaze replied. "Great now there bare no more lies, goodbye Leaf." Daisuke said opening the gate. The two ninja walked over to the edge and pulled out the scrolls, but before they could use it they were pushed off. When they looked up they could see Daisuke smiling. Naruto performed hand signs and bit his two thumbs; he then placed them on the scrolls and yelled. "Secret Summoning: Rise of the Kyuubi!" The Kyuubi dashed under the two and rode them to the ground. Naruto summoned the beast back into his self and the two weary ninja flew off to the Hokage's Office. "So he knows who you two are." Tsunade concluded. "Tsunade that mission was a onetime deal right?" Naruto asked. "Of course not, the Hokage only saw you not the villagers. So you should be able to go back, but for now you two get some rest." Tsunade said. Naruto and Kaze left to Naruto's apartment; there they slept to the worries of how there life would continue.

Naruto awoke to the sight of Kaze sitting in a chair crying. Naruto slowly walked over to his sensei and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kaze immediately wiped away his tears and removed his self from the chair. "Naruto for the past few days I have thought about what you told me." Kaze said leading into a flashback. Naruto on the ground bruised and battered, scars were everywhere. "Why are you so determined to be great?" Kaze asked his student. "To gain the respect of my village… and to bring Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled knocking his teacher on the ground. Kaze came back to the present. "Naruto I will help you find and bring back Sasuke." Kaze said. "Great when can we leave?" Naruto excitedly asked. "In one year, in that short year that I trained you I only trained you in the first stage. And if you come with me you will come back to the Leaf Village at Sanin level. "I will train, as long as you promise me that you will help me find Sasuke." Naruto replied. "I promise." Kaze answered.


	5. Jutsu Five

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

By TSTWL

Naruto walked over to his sensei rubbing his eyes he asked. "So what jutsu am I going to learn?" Kaze just smiled. "One jutsu you will learn is Shadow Elevation. And ounce you learn that one I can safely teach you the Shadow Wings jutsu." Kaze replied. "And what does the Shadow Elevation have to with the Shadow Wings jutsu?" Naruto asked. "Shadow Elevation will keep you in the air as you learn the Shadow Wings jutsu. And yes Naruto Shadow Wings actually means wings." Kaze explained pulling out a scroll and tossing it in the air. "Now use your Taishingan to copy my hand signs." Kaze commanded performing the Shadow Elevation jutsu. Naruto copying everything Kaze was doing did exactly what he did at the same time. "Great Naruto, now grab the scroll." Kaze instructed. Naruto did as he was told and after grabbing the scroll he landed on the ground. "Good now I want you to look at my hands intently, this jutsu is very hard." Kaze said performing hand signs, and after he did this dark wings spread from his body and he flew into the air. Naruto copied his hand signs and wings spreads from his back as well. But as Naruto tried to fly into the air the wings slowly evaporated into nothingness. AS Naruto fell to the ground he performed the Shadow Elevation jutsu and he stopped an inch away from the ground. Kaze landed smiling. "Good work Naruto, I'm surprised how good you were on your first try." Kaze complimented.

Minato ran as dark creatures came after him, he turned a corner where he could see the light at the end. Minato had no choice but to follow it, the Hokage ran as fast as hew could until he reached the end. Looking back the creatures were still after him, Minato jumped and he landed in the Hokage's office. "Tsunade…. the legendary Sanin?" Minato spoke, but no one could here him. "Bring Naruto to me." Tsunade said to a ninja. "Naruto…my son!" Minato exclaimed. Naruto soon poofed into the room and so did Kaze. When Naruto turned his head he could see his father staring at him. "Ah! Who is that?" Naruto shrieked. "Who? Kaze said turning around. "Ah! The Fourth Hokage!" Kaze exclaimed, performing hand signs. After Kaze hand done this the Shinigami himself appeared in the room. "Shinigami why is Minato Namikaze here, he should be in your stomach!" Kaze yelled. "So sorry sir, I will take him away." Shinigami obeyed. "No! Leave him!" Naruto screamed. But the Shinigami did not obey. "Why Naruto, even if he stay you can't touch him or even hear him you can only see him using the Taishingan." Kaze explained. "But you said that you can bring souls back to life." Naruto said. "Yes but why would I bring him back?" Kaze asked. "Please Kaze just do it." Naruto pleaded. "Fine Naruto I will do it.' Kaze agreed performing hand signs. "Shadow Resurrection Jutsu!" Kaze yelled, continuously performing hand signs. And as he did this Minato's body could be seen more and more until he was fully human.

"Naruto..." Minato spoke. Naruto just stared. "Naruto…" Minato repeated, crying. This time Naruto nodded. Minato walked over to his son and hugged him tight. "Naruto my son, I love you so much." Minato said. "You really are my father." Naruto realized. "Yes Naruto I am your father, to bad your mother isn't still alive." Minato said. "You mean Kushina?" Naruto asked. "Yes, how did you know?" Minato asked his son. "Well Kaze told me." Naruto explained pointing to the Hokage. When Minato turned around his smile disappeared and was replaced by a very serious frown. "Kaze I'm surprised you are still alive." Minato said. "Well I'm not, Minato and you're lucky that I brung you back." Kaze smirked. "You evil… actually thank you Kaze." Minato said. "Whatever, Naruto come on we have training to do." Kaze called. Minato stopped his son. "Naruto you're his apprentice?" Minato asked. "Naruto come on!" Minato exclaimed. Naruto shook his head and followed Kaze out the room.

"Well 4th Hokage how will you be spending your days?" Tsunade spoke. "I guess I'll return to being a Jounin." Minato replied. "I'm afraid that you can't do that, as you and I both know that you are still dead." Tsunade said. "That is correct but I will not be locked up somewhere!" Minato exclaimed. "There is something you can do. You could join Kaze and Naruto on their mission." Tsunade suggested. "How long is this mission?" Minato asked. "I am not sure but I'm positive it would at least take a month." Tsunade replied. "Then that is what I'll do." Minato answered. "Good, now Naruto and Kaze have decided upon training while they are on there mission, but sadly the mission won't start for several months. So for the meantime you can accompany them on any other mission they might have." Tsunade explained. "Where may I find Naruto now?" Minato asked. "Naruto should be training in the forest; it's a part of the forest with scrolls posted around it." Tsunade explained. "Thank you." Minato said walking out the room and dashing off towards the forest.


	6. Jutsu Six

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

By TSTWL

Gaara crashed to the sand covered floor; his gourds had turned into sand. Gaara constantly screamed out in pain until a voice called to him. "Ha ha ha, poor little Gaara so helpless, now you sand brat where is Kaze and that kid!" The voice demanded. "I don't know who you are talking about." Gaara replied as a wave of intense pain shot through his body, he soon started to bleed. "Ounce again where is Kaze and Naruto?" The voice repeated, sending another wave of pain through Gaara's body. "Fine, they are posted in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Gaara said. "Good boy now sleep." The voice said, as Gaara fainted.

Minato dashed into the part of the forest that Tsunade spook of. Minato stepped past one of the scrolls and was thrust back. "State your name." A voice called. "Minato Namikaze!" Minato yelled. "How horrible of you to have come Minato, release Shadow Scroll Barrier Jutsu." Kaze's voice rang. And Minato was lifted into the center of the barrier. Minato stood up and brushed himself off. "Very amusing jutsu Kaze." Minato smirked. "Whatever Mr. Yellow Flash." Kaze replied. Hey dad, I wonder if you could teach me that jutsu one day." Naruto said, practicing the Shadow Wings jutsu. "I'm sure I could." Minato stated helping his son off the ground.

"Minato why…" Kaze was cut off by a rumbling sound. "What was that?" Kaze thought. "Hello Kaze I've traveled far to find you." A voice rang out. "Who are you?" Kaze called back. "I'm the second jutsu; Akashi." Akashi announced. "Well what do you want?" Kaze asked as the man stepped into the open. "I figured since the Akatski wants the nine-tailed-fox then I'm sure my group would love it." Akashi explained. "That seems reasonable, but I won't let you take3 Naruto." Kaze said. "Of course not that's why I plan to defeat you. NOW COME ON KAZE!" Akashi yelled. Dashing towards Kaze and hitting him hard in the stomach. "You're fast but not fast enough." Kaze said slashing his left arm off. "AHHHHHH!" Akashi screamed in pain. Akashi performed one handed hand signs. "Take this; Special Jutsu: Pain Wave!" Akashi yelled. Minato fell in pain holding his chest. "What is this!?" Kaze screamed. "It's my special jutsu; don't worry Kaze you'll be dead in a few seconds." Akashi smirked. No you won't Rasengan!" Minato yelled forcing the swirling ball of chakra through Akashi. Akashi fell leaving his blood splattered across the forest floor. Naruto dashed over to Kaze and performed his Shadow Heal Jutsu. "Naruto let's go and bring Kaze with you." Minato commanded, flying off to the Hokage's Office.

"What happened out there?" Tsunade asked. "One of the Six Jutsu attacked us." Naruto said. "But who are the six jutsu." Tsunade and Minato asked. "They… are the… beings who have given up everything… for a one jutsu. They… use this jutsu to…their fullest extent." Kaze managed to say. "So we have to watch out for Akatski, Orochimaru, and the Six Jutsu." Tsunade thought. "When will you be going on your mission Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "We planned to go in another year." Naruto replied. "No you must go now it is no longer safe here, you will leave ounce Kaze is healed." Tsunade said escorting Naruto and his father out the room. Tsunade then returned to Kaze. "Kaze why have you postponed your trip for a year?" Tsunade asked. "Well because… I needed to train… Naruto in the next stage… of Shadow." Kaze explained. "Impossible there is too much danger; Kaze if you really need to train Naruto you must do it at your village." Tsunade firmly said. "I cannot do that… my village will not tolerate… him as my apprentice." Kaze replied. "Now listen Kaze Naruto is bound to die in this village you must leave." Tsunade pleaded. "Tsunade I can't…" Kaze started. "Please Kaze I beg of you, I know Naruto has the power. But he can't do it if he isn't properly trained." Tsunade pleaded. "Tsunade…I will do it." Kaze gave in. " Thank you now I will have ninja attend to you." Tsunade said pressing a button under her desk. In seconds two ninja in white coats appeared in the room. "Gentlemen please attend to Mr. Uzumaki." Tsunade said the two nodded and picked Kaze up and transferred him into a stretcher, after doing his they left the room.

A month after Kaze had been in the hospital he was fully healed and ready to go. Kaze walked up to Naruto who was in the forest barrier. "Naruto, we can no longer train here. We must train in my village." Kaze explained. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Naruto because there is too much danger here." Kaze replied. "So when do we leave?" Naruto asked. "We leave today, me, you, Minato, and Gaara." Kaze said. "I'll go get my things." Naruto said walking past Kaze. "No you won't need it; it will be there when we arrive at the village."Kaze explained. "Well let's go Kaze, I have training to do." Naruto said with a smile and Naruto, Kaze, Minato, and Gaara left for the Shadow Village.


	7. Jutsu Seven

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

Naruto: Shadow Ninja

By TSTWL

Naruto struggled up the hill as he could see the village up ahead. Naruto soon sped up as the village came closer and closer. Kaze stopped and looked over his village he sighed and continued into the village gate. Guards stopped the quartet in their tracks. "You may go no further." A guard stated. "Do not and I mean do not get yourself killed Kaisa!" Kaze exclaimed. "Lord Hokage so very sorry, I had not known." Kaisa said, stepping aside. "Don't worry Kaisa it was your fault." Kaze snickered continuing down the path. As the four ninja walked down the path the villagers stopped and looked at the new faces. "That must be the Hokage's new apprentice." Kaze heard one villager say but he ignored them, as he led Naruto and the rest to the Hokage's Palace. Kaze bowed to the guards at the door, and then proceeded into the palace. Halfway down the hallway he was stopped by a servant. "Sir, who are these people" The servant asked. "It is completely none of your business Saiza. But if you must know, these are the Leaf and sand ninja and they will be living with me for a year." Kaze explained, continuing down the hallway and into a vastly huge living room.

"Minato and Gaara you may enjoy the village, although I'd rather you not as I and Naruto train." Kaze said, grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him down the next hallway. Naruto followed Kaze down multiple hallways until they came into a huge marble floored room with a glass dome overtop. "Naruto get ready fight." Kaze spoke. Kaze spoke so fast that Naruto was lucky to even jumped out of the way. Naruto landed and attacked Kaze from the back. "You should really watch your back." Naruto said. "Naruto!" Kaze said appearing behind Naruto. "You should do the same." Kaze spoke sending Naruto into the air. Naruto quickly performed hand signs and spoke. "Shadow Wings Jutsu." Black wings appeared on Naruto's back and Naruto flew to the top of the dome. Kaze smirked and went straight for Naruto until Naruto performed hand signs. "Shadow Grave Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, as Kaze's Shadow disappeared. Kaze stood still as Naruto forced a kunai into his stomach, but as he did the man poofed into nothing. Naruto was soon greeted with a kick in the head and he fell to the cold marble floor. "Naruto even if you think you have your opponent on the ropes, NEVER LET UP!" Kaze yelled.

"Are you really the famous 4th Hokage who saved the leaf village from the demon fox?" A villager asked Minato. "Yes little one." Minato said ruffling the boy's hair. The boy walked off to his family with a smile as Minato caught up with Gaara. "So young and yet you are a Hokage." Minato stated catching up with Gaara. "That is of little importance Minato we need to be looking for anything suspicious." Gaara said. "Gaara I agree but would should at least enjoy ourselves before facing so many dangerous trails." Minato suggested. "I hardly agree with that. Now please Minato I must focus." Gaara said focusing himself on the surroundings. "Well goodbye Gaara I shall see you back at the palace." Minato spoke turning around.

Naruto slashed again and again at Kaze but couldn't make a scratch. "Naruto that is enough I believe it is time for the Shadow Mark." Kaze said as Naruto stopped. "Is that another jutsu" Naruto asked panting. "No it is not, it is the mark that I placed on your neck the first day we met. And now Naruto, Activate!" Kaze explained, as Naruto fell to the floor clutching his neck, but he soon stopped as he grew fangs, his fingernails grew into claws and his eyes became more bloodthirsty then before. You could see and feel the immense chakra that was pouring out of Naruto. "Naruto for the remainder of the year I will be teaching you; how to control your Shadow mark, hundreds of jutsu, and battle techniques that the world's greatest ninja don't even know. Naruto I Kaze Uzumaki will turn you into the ultimate ninja." Kaze stated with an almost devilish laugh.


End file.
